


Burst A Button

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Cakes and Puddings, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Feedee Draco Malfoy, Feeder Harry Potter, Feeding, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has a bag of cakes, pastries and puddings and they all have Draco's name on.** Kinky fic, lovelies so please read the tags! **
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Kudos: 60





	Burst A Button

Harry’s whole body hummed with arousal as he stepped out onto the cobbles of Diagon Alley. Clasped in one hot hand was an extra large selection of cakes, pastries and puddings from the Elven bakery, magicked to fit into one tiny bag. 

He Apparated to Malfoy Manor in moments. 

Draco was waiting for him, his ample, chubby belly stuffed tight into a shirt that obviously hadn’t fitted in aeons. Slivers of cushiony white flesh bulged between each straining button.

Harry felt himself grow achingly hard. By the end of their evening, Harry knew that not one single button would remain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
